


Breathless

by crimsone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Tony, College student Tony, Light Drinking, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Loki, phone sex operator Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsone/pseuds/crimsone
Summary: A drunken party game leads to phone sex, but instead of forgetting about it afterwards, Tony lets the conversation get right under his skin. He can’t forget, and he’s left wanting more.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Loki won’t reveal his real name until later on in Chapter 2. He calls himself ‘Luke’ during work.

It was the stupidest fucking idea he had ever heard, and yet, here he was, participating in this bullshit game.

He was at Rhodey’s house, his college friend who was throwing a party for his 22nd birthday. Naturally, Tony had provided a trunk full of alcohol and a carful of uninvited guests. Sixty-four people in total, endless amounts of booze, and a bunch of noise complaints later, the evening was slowly beginning to evolve into what could only be described as insane.

By midnight most of them had consumed enough alcohol to make Rhodey consider calling an ambulance, but there were some guests left that weren’t completely drunk off their asses and still very much capable of coming up with stupid ideas.

Really stupid ideas.

One of which currently involved Tony sitting in a circle of seven people with an empty glass bottle lying in the middle and quickly spinning counterclockwise. If it stops and points at you, you have to do whatever the others tell you to do. No cop outs, no excuses. Those were the rules.

Up to a certain point, Tony was very good at pretending to be sociable by hiding his nerdy awkwardness behind a carefully crafted facade, which was now slowly beginning to crumble the longer he sat squeezed into the circle of strangers. He was excited and really fucking terrified all at the same time, and he was glad that he was drunk enough to be able to hide both.

The first time the bottle stopped they told a guy to make out with the girl sitting next to him, and the happy couple was more than eager to do so right in front of everyone else. The next time the bottle stopped, they talked another couple into doing much the same, which was once again met with eager reactions and fifteen minutes of overly obscene sounds coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

And as if some kind of divine elements had conspired to make him suffer, the next time the bottle stopped spinning, it landed right on Tony.

And for some reason, the others decided to get more creative with him. Tony sat staring at the bottle lying innocently in the center of the circle as the others considered their many options. Clearly they were tired of watching people make out, so they took their sweet time coming up with new ideas, until they finally turned to look at Tony with evil grins plastered all over their faces. 

“Let’s make him call a phone sex line.”

Tony’s eyes shot up, darting between the many faces staring back at him.

He scowled. “Wait, what?”

“You’re gonna call a phone sex line, and we’re gonna listen,” one of the girls elaborated, prompting giggles and nods of approval from the others.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fuck you guys.”

”Come on, man, we’re having fun. Don’t be like that.”

Tony sighed. He would’ve really preferred to hook up with someone who was actually physically present in this room, or do anything else for that matter, but it’s not like he had any other choice at this point.

And it was just a game, anyway.

“Okay. Fine. Whatever.”

He watched with nervous excitement and dismay as the others typed away on their phones, searching for fitting phone numbers. They eventually settled on a number from a website they thought looked interesting and made him dial it on his own phone. Tony took his sweet time, fingers slightly trembling both from excitement and irritation as he punched in the number. He was so nervous it took several tries, but he eventually pressed the green button, switched it to speaker and cranked up the volume, holding up the phone so that everyone could clearly observe the building connection.

The repeated, monotonous ringing tone seemed to reverberate through the room as they all waited for someone to pick up, perfectly silent as they fixed their attention on the phone in Tony’s hand. Some of them were holding their breath, while others suppressed a snort.

And then, finally, someone picked up.

“Hello, this is Luke. Who am I speaking with?”

A male voice.

It was a male voice, smooth and deep and tinged with an English accent, lowered to a calm purr that somehow seemed to reach right under everyone’s skin.

No one spoke for a long moment. Tony blinked dumbly, while the girls around him collectively blushed, the guys staring wide-eyed at his phone.

“Hello?” Luke repeated softly. Gently. And then there was a chuckle, soft and sinful, causing some of the girls to press their hands over their beet red faces. Tony swallowed, fingers tightening around the phone.

“I know you’re there,” Luke said. “Don’t be shy, I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

One of the guys smacked Tony’s shoulder, startling him back into reality. Tony cleared his throat, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Uhm, yeah. Hey.”

“Hey there,” the man said. Tony could hear the smile in his voice. “What’s your name?”

“Uh. Tony.”

“Tony... I always liked that name,” Luke sounded thoughtful, genuinely interested. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it? No need to be shy.”

Tony looked around helplessly, and the others stared back at him, no longer grinning or laughing. None of them had expected the call to be answered by a guy, much less a guy who sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing. Tony shot them a desperate look, but none of them said a word, equally clueless.

“I’m not shy,” Tony eventually managed to say, and immediately wanted to smack himself in the head for it. “Just nervous. I guess.”

Luke hummed softly. “I can tell.” Beneath all that calm friendliness there seemed to be a hint of something authoritative, something that demanded attention, obedience. “You sound young. May I ask how old you are?”

“Uhm…Twenty-one.” Tony said. “I mean, I’m in college, which… Which is not even important, you probably don’t even care, but I said it anyway because I’m an idiot and a little drunk. Okay, maybe more than a little drunk. I mean I’m not _that_ drunk, I can still function like a normal human being, but I’ve had a few drinks, you know, for courage and shit… Man, I’m so sorry, I just can’t shut up, can I…”

He was rambling away as usual, but Luke waited patiently and gave a soft hum of acknowledgement when Tony finally stopped talking after one of the girls had elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up.

“It’s alright, Tony. You’re nervous. I get it,” Luke said. “It’s your first time, isn’t it?”

“You mean my first time drinking? Or my first time calling someone like you?” Tony could practically hear the others rolling their eyes.

Luke chuckled. “Calling someone like me.”

“Yeah… It’s my first time.”

“Ah. All the more reason for you to be nervous, hm? Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Without noticing it, Tony hooked a finger into his collar and tugged at it. Luke was making it seem like they were both in the same room, as if they were actually standing there talking to each other. Things were starting to pick up, and he knew the others were waiting for him to say something less dumb, so he tried to play along. 

“Gentle, huh?” He said, playful. “That’s weird, 'cause you actually sound like someone who’d give it to me rough and fuck me hard.”

There was silence on the other end of the line. Tony ignored the others as they bit back their comments. When Luke finally responded, his voice had changed from a friendly, conversational tone to a gravelly quiet one.

“Do you want me to be rough, Tony?”

Tony felt heat tingling through his body and reaching all the way to his very fingertips, his toes curling in his tattered sneakers. “I don’t know, Luke... Why don’t you make me want it?”

There was a soft huff, a chuckle. “Be careful what you ask for, Tony. If I get rough with you, you’ll end up with your legs in the air, spread wide open with your feet on my shoulders and my cock buried so deep in your pink little hole that you’ll lose your ability to walk and think for several days straight... Is that what you want?“

Tony’s shirt seemed to cling to him, his cheeks ablaze, his heart knocking against his ribs as he fixed his eyes on the ground without seeing it. Usually he knew exactly what to say, how to wrap someone around his finger, but now… Luke was getting the upper hand, and Tony was somehow perfectly fine with that.

“Y-Yeah… That. I want that.”

“Then let’s start from the beginning,” Luke said, as if he was standing right behind him. “Let’s start with just the two of us, with me pulling you close, your back against my chest. I could kiss the small, delicate spot at the crook of your neck, tasting your pulse, calming you down…”

Tony had automatically reached up to his neck seeking the spot that Luke had described, but before he could follow up on his urge and touch it, he lowered his hand right back into his lap so the others wouldn’t see how much of a pathetic lump of molten mess he had become just by listening to Luke’s words alone. Tony was already forgetting that he was surrounded by a dozen other people, most of them strangers he’d only met a few hours ago. It was only him now, Luke and him, and Tony’s poor attempts to impress him.

“I—I push back into you, so I can feel you,” Tony mumbled, feeling his heartbeat pulsing in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. “You’re probably taller than me… I know you are, 'cause most guys are. But that’s a good thing, because my body fits perfectly against yours, and I can — I can feel your broad chest against my back, your hands holding my hips. And— and it feels good, it calms me down…”

“Good… That’s very good, little one, I want you calm,” Luke said quietly, praising, controlling, and yet somehow seemingly immersed in his act as if Tony was the one he’d truly ever wanted. There seemed to be no script for Luke to read from, as if he was building up a scenario solely based on the foundation of nothing but his own desires. “Now, tell me what you’re wearing, sweetness.”

Tony looked down at himself, and from the corner of his eye he could see the others motioning and waving their hands trying to make him say something ridiculous, but Tony’s brain was slowly melting out of his scull and all he managed to do was state the obvious.

“Jeans. Uh. A shirt. It’s an old-ass shirt, you can’t even read the band name anymore, but I can’t bring myself to throw it away,” he said, fumbling with the hem of it.

Luke chuckled. It sounded breathier this time. “Then I’ll have to be careful not to rip it to shreds when I take it off you, hm?”

Tony swallowed. “I won’t mind if you do, Luke.”

“Oh, but I promised I would be gentle, didn’t I?” Luke quietly reminded him. “How about I push my hands under your shirt, to feel my way up the warm, soft skin of your hips... Would you like that?”

Tony drew breath through his nose. “Yeah... I would like that. I would like that a lot,” he said softly. “I want you to touch me all over, Luke.”

Tony was close enough to the phone to hear the almost inaudible sound of Luke's hitching breath, subtle but definitely there.

“How could I resist,” Luke murmured. “I wonder how your skin feels. I wonder what you would do, how loud your sweet voice would get if I pushed my palm between your thighs…”

The image seeped into Tony’s mind and he just sat there, imagining the weight of another man’s body pressing up against his back as a broad hand slid between his legs. His breathing was heavier than before, and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and touch himself in the way Luke was describing. Tony shifted on the floor because he suddenly remembered that he wasn’t alone and that all eyes were on him, and he tried not to pull his legs up, tried not to let his growing excitement show.

“That… That feels good…I—” Tony’s voice broke as he swallowed heavily.

“That’s it, little one, talk to me, tell me how good it feels...”

“It feels… It feels like heaven, Luke.”

Luke lowered his voice, as if he was breathing right into Tony’s ear as he groped him. “You’re warm, melting... The heat between your thighs, I can feel it as I rub my palm back and forth, back and forth…”

Tony lowered his burning face so the others wouldn’t see it; his voice quivered. “Luke…”

“Shh, kitten. Relax. Push back into my hands, spread your legs a little further for me... I haven’t even fucked you yet, and you’re already falling apart…”

Tony hadn’t realized that he had pressed the phone to his ear even though it was still on speaker. His knees were drawn up to his chest. He was getting hard, there was not denying it. He couldn’t let the others see it. That would go too far, he couldn’t let them see him like this…

He didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to keep talking to him, to keep going, but he couldn’t do it. Not here. Not now.

“Luke, I—I can’t… I’m sorry, I gotta go—”

Tony pushed the red button, bringing the conversation to an abrupt stop.

Everyone was silent. The others stared at him, mouths open. Tony bit his lip and looked up at them with burning red cheeks and black eyes, legs still crossed and pulled up to his chest. Then he realized that they had no idea why he would hang up on Luke so suddenly, and that he would have to explain himself.

Tony gathered all his remaining wits and shrugged.

“I was starting to get bored.”

That was a blatant lie, but it got the response he was hoping for. The room erupted in laughter and wolf whistles and cries of excited disbelief, hands clapping him on the back. They were assuming that Tony had just been putting on an act throughout the whole thing, and of course they couldn’t know what had really been going on in his head. Tony didn’t really listen to them, his hand still wrapped around the phone so tight his fingers turned white.

“You’re a crazy son of a bitch, Tony, you really are,” Rhodey said, throwing an arm over his shoulders. He had walked in on them in the middle of the conversation, and he had witnessed a good chunk of it, to Tony’s dismay.

“Don’t ever make me do this again,” Tony muttered, not really meaning it. His mind was still somewhere else, still wrapped up in all those things Luke had promised to do to him, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to forget it. He knew he was going to regret ending the call.


End file.
